


Three's a party

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Daichi, Dom Kita, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, sub Ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: A farmer, an athlete and a civil servant walk into a bar
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Play Ball Zine Collection





	Three's a party

Daichi pulls the collar of his jacket higher and shivers a little, smiling to himself at the thought of going to the bar and grabbing a drink to warm himself up. Perhaps he would even find some pleasant company, not that he was particularly counting on it. The Adlers vs Jackals game had only been yesterday, and the reunion dinner had been a party for the ages. He doubts he’s going to see any familiar faces at a bar any time soon.

The bar he’s chosen for tonight is a lively, bustling place, filled with loud laughter, lit in yellow lights bright enough to feel warm and not sketchy. There are a few seats open at the bar, so he goes right up to one of them and takes his jacket off to drape over the back of his chair.

The bartender comes up to him almost immediately, and Daichi asks for a draft beer. She gives him a nod and a smile and bustles off to get his drink. While Daichi waits, he takes a look around and smiles to himself. It’s nice, seeing all these people out with their friends. He thinks maybe he should have asked, at least, if any of the others wanted to come along, but he’d been pretty sure Suga would have hurled at the mere mention of alcohol, and his juniors were probably still in bed sleeping off last night.

The bartender returns with Daichi’s beer and he thanks her before taking a sip. It’s good, cool and crisp. He takes a few more sips before putting it down, running idle patterns on the condensation frosting the glass. 

“Well, fancy seeing you here, Karasuno’s captain.”

Daichi looks at the person who has just placed their coat on the seat next to him, shocked for a moment before he grins wide. “I could say the same for you, Inarizaki’s captain.”

The silver-haired man leans back in his seat, appraisal clear in his eyes as he looks Daichi up and down with a barely-there smirk, his expression playful in a way Daichi didn’t think possible. Daichi knew he was cunning right off the bat, but he hadn’t anticipated him being… flirty.

“Ah, so you remember me,” Kita says.

Daichi chuckles and sets his beer down so it doesn’t spill. “Hard to forget you,” he replies, letting some of the flirtation leak into his own voice. “I’d say I’m surprised you remember _me,_ but I suppose a match like that isn’t something you’d forget quickly.” 

Kita’s smirk becomes something a little more defined, and Daichi feels something spark in him, the stirrings of a familiar challenge.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Kita says, and Daichi laughs. Kita orders a double old fashioned when the bartender comes around, and pointedly ignores Daichi’s teasing smile.

“It’s been a day, Sawamura-kun,” he says, shaking his head. “A whole day.”

“You don’t look it, but I’ll believe you.”

Kita smiles at him again, wry and knowing. When his whiskey arrives they clink their glasses gently and resume their conversation, catching up on their lives and discussing the previous day’s match.

Just as Kita starts to explain why Japan should focus more money on agriculture instead of pointless bridge-construction, he tapers off, visibly distracted by something behind Daichi.

Daichi turns to see what has his attention, and sees Ushijima Wakatoshi standing at the end of the bar, towering among the rest of the normal-sized humans. He’s taking his coat off, and more than a few people are watching him, spellbound by the sheer size of his shoulders.

“Doesn’t look like he’s with anyone,” Kita says, and Daichi hums. “Think we should invite him over?”

Daichi blinks at Kita, who has a look in his eyes that Daichi can only register as _calculating._

Huh.

“Why not,” Daichi shrugs, feeling adventurous. He turns and raises his hand in a wave. “Ushijima-kun!” he calls out, grinning wide. “Hey there!”

Ushijima blinks and looks around before he notices Daichi, and when he does, a tiny smile pulls at his lips. The effect it has on his face is striking, taking it from cool and stoically handsome to something sweeter, warmer.

_ Damn. _

Just as Daichi hopes, Ushijima walks over, coat draped over his forearm. “Karasuno’s number one,” he says, and Daichi can almost feel the physical weight of his gaze. Then his eyes shift to Kita, and he bows a little. “Inarizaki’s captain.”

“You remember,” Kita says, and Daichi can tell he’s pleased and maybe even impressed. “I don’t reckon you remember our names too?”

Ushijima shakes his head. “I’m sorry, unfortunately I do not.”

Daichi chuckles at how much his simple, straightforward manner reminds him of Kageyama. “Sawamura Daichi,” he says, and holds his hand out. Ushijima’s handshake is firm and dry, and Daichi feels a little pang of disbelief at how Ushijima’s hand almost swallows his own.

“Kita Shinsuke,” Kita offers next, and once they’re done with the introductions, Kita removes his coat so Ushijima can take up the seat between them.

“So, Ushijima-kun,” Daichi starts, taking a sip of his beer. “I didn’t see you at the after party yesterday.”

“No, I usually like to relax at home on game days,” Ushijima responds, and his voice is measured and deep. “I typically avoid after parties unless they’re official obligations. Parties in general, I should say.” The bartender walks up with a tall glass garnished with mint leaves and lemon slices, and Ushijima nods his thanks before immediately wrapping his lips around the straw. After taking a few sips, he sets the glass back down on a napkin, so _prim._ “I prefer my peace and quiet.” 

“But you like bars, do you?” Kita says, and Daichi side-eyes his sly smile and his posture, the way he’s turned almost completely toward Ushijima, knees open, one elbow resting on the wooden surface of the bar.

The last time Daichi had seen someone so thirsty, he was looking in the mirror after drinking from the bathroom faucet at 4 am.

Ushijima doesn’t fluster at Kita’s question or his tone. “They’re not so bad, on occasion.” He smiles faintly. “Sometimes there’s good company.”

Ah, Daichi thinks. Well then.

“Glad to be of service,” Daichi smiles, and turns a little in his seat as well, crossing his legs so his jeans stretch tight over his thighs. He sees Kita’s eyes narrowing as he sips his whiskey. It’s satisfying. “So, where’s your next game, Ushijima-kun?”

The conversation is pretty nice, even with the subtle, unspoken tug-of-war for Ushijima’s attention. Daichi thought Ushijima would be an awkward conversationalist, but he’s pleasantly surprised that he is not. He’s certainly not verbose, and his sentences are often short and to the point, but all he needs is a little nudge to keep going. Even in the din of the bar his voice stands out, unique in its timbre and cadence, and Daichi finds himself genuinely interested in what he has to say about needlessly complicated hotel bathrooms.

When Ushijima mentions a new training regimen and how he hopes it will improve the power behind his spikes, Kita casually trails a finger over Ushijima’s biceps and says something that Daichi is too stunned to actually hear. Kita then wraps his hand around Ushijima’s massive guns—so massive his tiny-ass hand doesn’t even cover much—and squeezes.

All while behaving like he isn’t feeling up Ushijima shamelessly in the bar, right in front of Daichi and his basket of chicken skewers.

Ushijima doesn’t react at all to his arm being fondled, at least not outwardly. His attention is focused on Kita as he speaks—presumably answering whatever comment Kita had made. Daichi knows Ushijima isn’t very expressive, and Daichi can also guess that Ushijima isn’t the kind of person to suffer silently, so Daichi can only presume that Ushijima doesn’t mind his arm being fondled—heck, maybe he even _likes_ it. 

Daichi decides he isn’t going to be outdone by some twunk with a twangy accent on his home turf. 

Daichi pushes his basket toward Ushijima. “Ushijima-kun, why don’t you have some?”

Ushijima behaves like he isn’t even aware of Kita’s hand on him. “Oh, thank you, Sawamura-kun. If you don’t mind, I’ll have a skewer.”

“Help yourself.” Daichi tries not to smile as Ushijima takes a skewer that’s more vegetable than meat and eats it in a couple of bites.

“Oh—” Daichi picks up a napkin and gently dabs at the corner of Ushijima’s mouth. “You had some sauce there.”

Ushijima blinks at him, olive eyes widening for a moment before relaxing into his stoic features again, and obediently stays still so Daichi can wipe his mouth. 

When he’s done, Daichi sits back with a smile, and Ushijima picks up his glass to sip his drink again. Daichi folds the tissue neatly and slides it under the basket before looking at Kita, letting his smile quirk into something smug.

Kita smirks back, sharp and dangerous, and takes a sip from his own glass.

Blissfully oblivious to the tension in the air, Ushijima excuses himself to the bathroom.

The minute Ushijima is out of sight, Daichi and Kita look at each other.

“Looks like we have a problem, don’t we, Kita-kun.” Daichi folds his arms and gives Kita his most unimpressed staredown.

“It wasn’t a problem till you made it one, Sawamura-kun.” Kita glares, his coquettishness vanishing. “I’m interested in getting to know Ushijima-kun better.”

“ _Sure_ you are.” Daichi smirks. “See—” he leans back in his seat— “I have a solution to this ‘problem’, if you’d like to hear it.” 

Kita swirls the ice around in his empty glass. “Do tell.”

“I am interested in him. You are interested in him.” Daichi pauses and looks at Kita meaningfully. “What if we make this a party for three?”

Kita raises a single eyebrow. “Awful bold of you to suggest a threesome when we don’t know what Ushijima-kun thinks.”

“We could ask him, of course, but I think it makes sense to decide if the both of us are into it.”

Kita doesn’t say anything, but he does rake his eyes down Daichi’s form. His blatant appraisal  _ should _ make Daichi feel objectified, but it just makes him feel incredibly hot, the way Kita’s half-lidded eyes catalog him with obvious interest, like Daichi is something rare and precious on an auction block.

“I think that works for me,” Kita says at last, and Daichi feels some of the tension release from his muscles.

“Great.” Daichi nods decisively and calls for three glasses of water.

“I suppose we just open with this proposal?” Kita asks, a thoughtful frown on his face.

“I mean, Ushijima’s a pretty straightforward guy, and he’s either been receptive to the both of us tonight, or he was just completely oblivious to everything, so either way, I think we should just say it as it is.”

“A good approach.”

The bartender brings their water over, and Kita drains half his glass before speaking again. “He’s taking a while.”

Daichi chuckles into his own glass. “Want to go find him, or something?”

Kita turns to give Daichi an absolutely poisonous look. “I am _not_ fucking in a dirty bar toilet.” 

Daichi presses his lips together to keep from laughing. “Wow, Kita, I simply said we should check. No need to get ahead of yourself now.”

Before Kita can say anything to defend himself, Ushijima appears again, looking between the both of them with mild concern. “Sorry, there was a line.” He quickly glances again between Daichi’s smiling face and Kita’s reddened one. “Is everything okay?”

Daichi shakes his head. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He pushes the water toward Ushijma. “Say, Ushijima-kun, we have a question to ask you.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“It’s been great catching up with you, and Kita and I were, um, wondering if you would like to take this somewhere more… private?”

Ushijima stares at Daichi, and then at Kita, who’s smiling just the faintest bit.

“You mean go have sex?”

Daichi and Kita both freeze for a moment before Kita laughs into his hand and Daichi bashfully runs a hand through his hair.

“Yes,” Kita clarifies, his smile giving him a distinctively fox-like appearance.

“With both of you?”

“Yes.”

Daichi doesn’t hold his breath, but he comes close.

After a few moments of Ushijima staring at his glass, Kita’s smile loses some of its sharpness as he places his hand on Ushijima’s knee. “Just say if you’re uncomfortable, Ushijima-kun.”

Daichi notices how Ushijima tenses, as if now that he knows he’s being flirted with, he’s more sensitive to their touches. Daichi places a tentative hand on his back to test it and yes, Ushijima twitches imperceptibly, tension tightening his muscles.

Daichi loves it.

Ushijima holds his glass of water with both hands and looks at it like it’s telling him something. After a while, he says, “It’s not that. It’s just that I have to train tomorrow, so I have to be careful not to overdo it.”

Kita’s smile regains that predatory edge, and he runs his hands up Ushijima’s inner thigh, making him shudder. “Of course.”

“Don’t worry,” Daichi says, hardly able to keep his own smirk off his face. “We’ll take  _ good _ care of you.”

-

The walk to Daichi’s place is short, and Daichi is just thankful that they manage it without losing patience halfway and simply ducking into an alley.

The minute the door closes, Kita is on Ushijima, pressing him against the wall and fisting his collar to pull him down for an adamant kiss that makes Daichi’s lips tingle.

Ushijima looks as surprised as Daichi feels, but he gives in easily, closing his eyes and gathering Kita against him tight enough to lift him off the ground.

“I have a perfectly nice bed that way, if you can manage a few more steps,” Daichi teases them.

Kita pulls away from the kiss and turns and smirks at Daichi. “If you’re feeling left out, all you need to do is join us, ya know.”

Daichi laughs and shakes his head, but Ushijima reaches out for him with a little smile on his face, and Daichi can’t refuse _that._ He walks to them and lets the both of them wrap him up in a hug, Ushijima’s lips finding his own in a sweet kiss while Kita nuzzles at his collar. 

When Ushijima pulls away, Daichi turns to kiss Kita on the mouth a couple of times before grabbing the both of them by their arms and dragging them toward the bedroom.

“You can look into my living room from the street,” Daichi explains his vehemence. “I took the curtains down to wash and then forgot to put them up again.”

Ushijima makes a noise of disapproval. “If you’d just done it right after, then you wouldn’t have forgotten.”

“Yes, I know.” Daichi grins as he flicks the bedroom lights on and straightens his bed somewhat.

“My my, Sawamura-kun, didn’t take you for the forgetful type,” Kita says as he pulls off his sweater. Ushijima comes up behind him to peel it off his body, and Daichi steps closer, kissing Ushijima over Kita’s shoulder.

“I just got busy,” Daichi murmurs, ducking his head to kiss down Kita’s neck. “Why are we even talking about curtains?”

“You brought it up,” Ushijima says, and Kita chuckles.

“Alright, fine.” Daichi huffs and pulls away from them. “No more curtain talk.”

“Whatever you say, Sawamura-kun.”

Daichi rolls his eyes but climbs on his bed anyway, and Kita gets the hint to pull Ushijima along, manhandling him a little so he plops down on the edge of the bed. Kita straddles his lap, kissing him and rubbing up his sides and chest while Daichi maps his back, pressing kisses along the breadth of his shoulders and raking his nails down his spine. Ushijima makes the most delicious breathy moan and Kita chuckles, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

“You’re so sensitive, aren’t you, Ushijima-kun,” Kita asks, undoing half of Ushijima’s buttons before abandoning his shirt to pinch and rub his nipples. “Look how responsive you are. Are you seeing this, Sawamura?”

Daichi hums as he kisses the column of Ushijima’s neck, feeling his pulse flutter against his lips. “Sure am,” he chuckles, hooking his chin on Ushijima’s shoulder. “You a little pent up, Ushijima? Been a while?”

“Yes,” Ushijima mutters, shoulders rising in a defensive hunch when Daichi’s breath tickles him.

“Oh, but it’s not just that, is it?” Kita says, rising on his knees, making Ushijima have to look up at him. “You’re naturally sensitive, ain’cha?”

Ushijima’s cheeks color as his eyes widen a little, and Daichi suddenly gets the concept and appeal of gap moe.

“Look at him blush,” Daichi comments, threading his hand through Ushijima’s soft hair. “You’re so cute, Ushijima, has anyone told you that?”

Ushijima only goes pinker, and he shakes his head. “No, not really.”

“Damn shame,” Kita mutters. “You’re so cute it makes me want to eat you.”

Daichi snorts at that but it makes Ushijima shiver.

“Oh, he likes that.” Daichi hums and kisses the side of Ushijima’s neck, nipping slightly just to feel him flinch. “What else do you like, Ushijima?”

Ushijima shudders, gripping Daichi’s forearm. “You can call me Wakatoshi.”

Kita bends to kiss him again, and when he pulls away, he presses two of his fingers onto Ushijima’s lips. When Wakatoshi opens his mouth right away, Kita laughs softly. “Wakatoshi-kun,” he croons, sliding his fingers in, “If you just take whatever I give you like this, I’m going to get pushy, ya know.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t answer, but he keeps his eyes on Kita’s face, his fingers twitching on Daichi’s skin.

“You want him to get pushy, Wakatoshi?” Daichi whispers, nosing right under Wakatoshi’s ear before biting on his earlobe. “Is that what you want?”

Wakatoshi shudders, and Daichi pulls back just to drink in the expression on his face, hazy and flushed already when they’d barely even done anything.

“I think that’s what he wants,” Kita murmurs, almost to himself. Ushijima makes a strangled little sound that Daichi can only imagine is because Kita is grinding on his dick. Kita starts moving his fingers in and out of Wakatoshi’s mouth, and a thin string of drool falls on Wakatoshi’s chin. “You like letting us have our way with you, Wakatoshi? You like being bossed around?”

Wakatoshi’s lashes flutter, and he swallows and nods.

Kita looks at Daichi then, a small smirk on his lips. “So, Sawamura, do you have any plans for our friend?”

Daichi has many, many plans, but he picks the one that he’s been wanting to see for a little bit now. “I want you to suck Wakatoshi off while I watch.” Daichi sneaks a hand around to grip the front of Wakatoshi’s pants, making him jump. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Kita laughs at that and tosses a wink in Daichi’s direction before getting down on his knees and spreading Wakatoshi’s legs open. Daichi leans over Wakatoshi’s shoulder to watch, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pulling Wakatoshi tight to his chest.

Kita wastes no time shuffling Wakatoshi’s pants and boxers down his thighs, and his eyes widen a little when all of Wakatoshi is on display.

Daichi whistles softly. “Big all over, aren’t you,” he teases, speaking directly into Wakatoshi’s ear.

Kita gives Wakatoshi’s cock a few casual strokes, and Wakatoshi’s breath starts coming faster, puffing from his open mouth. Kita looks directly at them as he licks a stripe from base to tip, making Wakatoshi groan and sag in Daichi’s hold.

Daichi moves his hands to pinch both of Wakatoshi’s nipples, rolling the stiff nubs between his fingers and squeezing at his generous chest. “Wakatoshi, it’s no fun if you aren’t watching too,” he says. “Does he feel as good as he looks?”

When Wakatoshi merely nods, Kita pulls his mouth away and licks his lips. “Ya gotta give me more than that if you want me to keep going, darlin’,” he says, one hand lifting to play with Wakatoshi’s sac. “Am I making you feel good?”

Wakatoshi nods roughly. “Yes, you—yes.” He swallows. “Your mouth feels amazing.”

Kita smiles, and it crinkles the corners of his eyes. “Thank you, Wakatoshi.” Daichi watches as he closes his lips around the top of Wakatoshi’s cock and hollows his cheeks, making Wakatoshi gasp and twitch, his hips making aborted little thrusts.

“Stay put now,” Daichi warns him, pressing both his hands to the sides of Wakatoshi’s thighs and sinking his fingers into the thick muscle. “Tell us when you’re close.”

Wakatoshi gasps a faint “yes” and Daichi kisses the side of his neck before settling his eyes on Kita again. Kita has one hand wrapped around the base of Wakatoshi’s cock while he swallows the rest of it, and on each upstroke Wakatoshi gets twitchier, his breaths more erratic.

“Don’t make him come yet,” Daichi says, and chuckles at the frustrated moan that spills from Wakatoshi’s lips.

Kita pulls his mouth away and wipes his lips with the back of one hand, while the other keeps pumping Wakatoshi’s cock. “Getting bored watching, are ya?”

“I can’t let you have all the fun, now, come on and take off your shirt.”

“Don’cha boss _me_ around, Sawamura,” Kita snarks, but he does take his shirt off. He undoes his pants too, but he doesn’t take them off all the way, and instead works on getting Wakatoshi’s pants completely off. 

Daichi gets off the bed and strips off his shirt and jeans, revealing his jock strap. Both Kita and Wakatoshi stare at him, eerily similar blank expressions on their faces.

“What?” Daichi asks.

“Jock strap,” Kita says. Wakatoshi nods, as if that explains everything.

Daichi eyes them both, before he notices Kita’s fly is unzipped all the way, parted to reveal bare skin. “You’re not even wearing underwear, you can’t judge me,” Daichi accuses him.

“Ya make me want to be mean to ya, Sawamura.” Kita shakes his head.

Wakatoshi looks between the both of them and looks away quickly, his lips pressed together, clearly trying not to smile.

“I’d like to see you try,” Daichi snarks back, climbing back on the bed again. “But later. Now,” he says, settling on his knees, “why don’t you tell us how you want to do this?”

Kita doesn’t say anything, but he reaches out to palm Wakatoshi’s ass roughly. “I’ve been thinking about your sweet little butt all evening,” he says, smirking up at Wakatoshi. “So why don’cha give it to me, hmm?”

Wakatoshi goes wide-eyed with surprise, but he nods nonetheless, eyes off the side and flushed down to his neck. He lets himself be manhandled onto his knees and elbows, and Daichi kneels in front of him while Kita sets up behind him, pouring some lube into his palm. 

Wakatoshi looks gorgeous like this, hair mussed and eyes foggy with arousal, all almost-two-meters of him laid out for their pleasure. His button-up is the only thing on him, messily rucked up and hanging off his shoulders, almost see-through with sweat, like something right out of a softcore porn calendar.

Daichi threads his hand through Wakatoshi’s hair and tilts his face upwards, thumb stroking just under his lips. Wakatoshi pushes into his hand and looks up at him, curious.

“Are you feeling alright?” Daichi asks, keeping up the soothing motion with his thumb. “Everything okay?”

Wakatoshi smiles and rises to kiss Daichi on the lips, and Daichi kisses back for a bit. It’s sweet and slow and heady, and Daichi has to steady the both of them when Wakatoshi wobbles a little on his knees.

“Easy,” he murmurs, adjusting so Wakatoshi can tuck his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck.

“Ready, darlin’?” Kita asks, and he places a hand on Wakatoshi’s ass, squeezing the handful before giving it a light smack.

When Wakatoshi nods, Kita hums and slides his fingers in and begins to prep him, gentle but methodical. Wakatoshi trembles and pants into Daichi’s skin the whole time, while Kita looks Daichi in the eye with enough intensity that it makes Daichi feel it in his stomach.

When Kita removes his fingers and gets a condom for himself, Daichi eases Wakatoshi off him. “On all fours now, sweetheart,” he says, and Wakatoshi obeys easily, his face in Daichi’s lap and his ass lined up with Kita’s dick.

Kita places his hand on Wakatoshi’s lower back and presses gently, and Wakatoshi gets the hint, arching his back to emphasize the glorious curve of his spine and ass.

“Look at’cha showing off for us,” Kita breathes out, one hand tight around the base of his cock while the other remains splayed on Wakatoshi’s back. “You’re so hungry for it.”

Wakatoshi muffles his groan against Daichi’s thigh. “Please… Don’t make me beg…”

“Hm, maybe not this time,” Kita soothes, and lines himself up. “Next time, though? You’re beggin’.”

He enters Wakatoshi in one smooth thrust, pulling him closer with both hands on his hips. Daichi watches as Kita’s eyes fall closed and his eyebrows knit, the slow bloom of pleasure obvious on his face.

“Oh, that’s it,” Kita murmurs, hands sinking into the meat of Wakatoshi’s ass. “That feels so good.”

Daichi gives Wakatoshi a few moments before he grips his hair, and Wakatoshi opens his mouth on cue like a good little cocksucker. 

Holding him in place, Daichi slides his dick into his hot mouth and lets out a broken little groan at the drag of Wakatoshi’s tongue along his length. Wakatoshi takes all of him all the way in, and Daichi keeps him there for a few seconds until tears gather in his eyes.

“Damn, your mouth,” Daichi grins down at him, pulling out but still gripping his hair. “You took me like a champ, baby. Get lots of practice, do you?”

“Prob’ly lets all his teammates use him like this,” Kita says, slowly sliding out before slamming back in. “Is that it, Wakatoshi? You let your teammates fuck you for stress relief?”

When Wakatoshi doesn’t react negatively, Daichi continues. “You like making them happy, don’t you, Wakatoshi? Do you suck Romero-san off like you just did me? Let Fukuro-san use you like a little fucktoy?”

Wakatoshi looks debauched with his tear-stained and flushed face as he shakes his head no.

“No? You mean you’re so good just for us?”

Wakatoshi nods, whimpering as Kita slams back into him again.

“That’s so cute,” Kita purrs, stroking both hands up and down Wakatoshi’s back. “You’re so damn cute, darlin’.”

Daichi chuckles as he yanks Wakatoshi’s head back again and shoves his thumb between his lips, forcing his mouth open. “Show me your pretty mouth, sweetheart,” he murmurs, rubbing the tip of his cock on Wakatoshi’s bottom lip.

Wakatoshi sticks his tongue out and licks Daichi—rough and sloppy and dripping—before he takes Daichi into his mouth.

“Fuck, just like that,” Daichi praises, keeping one hand tangled in Wakatoshi’s hair. “Just like that. What a gorgeous mouth you have, fuck—”

“He takes us so well,” Kita pants, holding Wakatoshi’s hips in place and grinding into him. “I want to go harder. Don’t choke, okay?”

Daichi braces himself as Kita picks up the pace, pushing Wakatoshi deeper and deeper onto his own cock. Kita gets increasingly more vocal the closer he gets to orgasm, keeping up a steady—if slurred—stream of filth and praise.

“I’m going to come,” Kita murmurs, and Daichi pulls his cock out of Wakatoshi’s mouth. Kita pins Wakatoshi with a hand on his back as he thrusts a few times and comes with a low moan, bowing to rest his forehead on Wakatoshi’s back.

Daichi reaches out to run a hand through Kita’s hair, gentling him though what looked like an intense orgasm. 

After a moment, Kita straightens and pulls away, smiling tiredly at Daichi. “I believe it’s your turn.”

Daichi hums and tips Wakatoshi’s face upward, and makes a quick decision. “I want to come on your handsome face, Wakatoshi,” he says, practically a purr. “Will you let me do that, sweetheart?”

Kita curses quietly, and Wakatoshi blinks his teary eyes and licks his swollen lips before he nods. He follows it up with a scratchy “yes”, and Daichi smiles down at him, oddly proud.

“You deserve a treat for your performance so far, I think.” Kita presses careful kisses down Wakatoshi’s spine before straightening and looking at Daichi. “Ain’t that right, Daichi?”

Daichi hums. “Yeah, I think that’s fair,” he says, sitting back on his shins. He spits into his hand and starts stroking himself, slow at first. “He’s been so damn sweet for us.”

Kita murmurs something as he reaches around Wakatoshi, who gasps and bows his back as Kita fists his cock. 

“Uh-uh, don’t hide now.” Kita grips Wakatoshi’s hair and yanks his head back roughly. “Look how hard Daichi is for you. You caused that, so you gotta take responsibility, right?”

Wakatoshi’s mouth drops open in a ragged moan, caught between Kita’s hand in his hair and on his cock, Daichi’s firm grip on his chin, thumb rubbing his cheek. Daichi looks at Wakatoshi’s face as he strokes himself harder, comparing the stoic, dignified presence on the court to the obscene, unraveled man in his bed, and feels a perverse little tendril of glee spark in his mind.

“Open your mouth,” Daichi orders as he increases his pace. He keeps his eyes on Wakatoshi’s ruined expression, eyelashes clumped with tears, lips swollen, his damn  _ tongue _ sticking out of his mouth waiting for Daichi’s come.

“Fu-fuck!” Daichi grunts as he climaxes, trying his best to keep his eyes open so he can see his come add to the mess on Wakatoshi’s face.

Kita carefully lays over Wakatoshi, still jacking him off. “Yeah darlin’, there ya go, come for us now,” he says, quiet and soothing. “Come on now.”

Daichi takes deep, panting breaths as he stays hunched over, one hand still on Wakatoshi’s face. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he mutters, voice hoarse. “Come when you’re ready.”

A few more strokes and Wakatoshi moans softly, biting his lower lip hard as he twitches and comes all over Kita’s hand and Daichi’s sheets.

Daichi and Kita both shuffle Wakatoshi to the side and crumple in a tired heap, breathing heavily.

“Still can’t believe you wore a jockstrap,” Kita mumbles, settling on Wakatoshi’s other side. “Ya can’t spring that on us without warning, Daichi.”

Daichi laughs at the petulance in Kita’s tone. “But where’s the fun in that? Then I wouldn’t have seen your scandalized expression.” He snickers a little more before he grabs the box of tissues from the bedside table and starts cleaning the mess off Wakatoshi’s face. “I totally believed you were surprised to see us at the bar.” 

His boyfriend smiles faintly. “Thank you.”

Shinsuke leans on his elbow and kisses Wakatoshi’s cheek a few times before stroking Daichi’s hair. “It was fun, wasn’t it?” he says to the both of them, before focusing on Wakatoshi. “I think you could have been a little less eager, though. I would have liked to work for it a little more.” 

Wakatoshi nods again, his smile growing. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” 

\-- 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [Play ball zine](https://twitter.com/hqsmutzine) a charity zine that raised money for Athlete Ally.  
> You can find the NSFW art that Jimi made for this fic [Right Here](https://twitter.com/winkittywonks/status/1360835993415217152) :)  
> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated :)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro)


End file.
